


Remember the Scenery? (And How Pretty You Were)

by cherrylilacblossoms



Series: 12 a.m one shots [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kim Sunoo is Whipped, Kinda, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), no beta we die like men, pure fluff, soft bois, tired nishimura riki, well more like morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms
Summary: Early morning schedules suck, and both Niki and Sunoo are tired. So, might as well sleep, right?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Series: 12 a.m one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Remember the Scenery? (And How Pretty You Were)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! It’s my first Enhypen fic and can I just say I love these boys so much? Like, they just make my day so much better.

It was much too early to be awake, but here they were. All seven of them jammed into one van as they traveled to the next filming site for their upcoming music video. The site was apparently a place in Busan, a bit far from their company building in Seoul, but they’d make it. The main problem was the car ride there. 

The managers hasn’t exactly thought it through when they only rented out one vehicle for the early morning, sun hadn’t risen, trip. It was big enough to hold all of them, sure, but just barely. Heeseung sat at the front passenger seat, helping their manager navigate the highways as needed. 

The middle seats were occupied by Jay, who was invested in his phone, Jungwon, who had fallen asleep the second he had sat down, and Jake, who was watching the scenery pass by the window while listening to music through his earbuds. 

The seats in the very back held Sunghoon, who was also watching the scenery, and Sunoo and Niki who were watching a drama together on Sunoo’s phone with shared earbuds. They were leaned back against the chairs, the phone held up high so they could see the screen and read the subtitles in case they needed. As much as Sunoo enjoyed dramas, it was no fun if Niki didn’t understand what was happening. So, he switched on Japanese subtitles for him. 

Sunoo sighed, the drama was dragging on, filler episode after filler episode with no plot to be found in between the cracks. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to jump into a show without reading a few reviews or a synopsis first, but Sunoo usually enjoyed watching shows blind. This, however, was simply another level of boredom that he didn’t even know could be reached. 

He help the phone in place, turning his head to look at Niki. The younger boy had been watching with such intensity earlier, trying to learn the names of the characters and what they were doing in the situation of the drama, but now his eyes drooped slightly, his eyelids covering the night sky in his eyes. 

“Niki,” Sunoo whispered, setting the phone down in his lap, “are you tired?” 

Niki blinked rapidly, keeping his eyes open long enough to look at Sunoo, “Yeah, just a bit hyung,” he said, closing his eyes and rubbing them a bit to stay awake longer.

Sunoo grabbed his hands, a hiss escaping his mouth, “Careful, you don’t want to mess up your eyes doing that so hard,” he grimaced, moving Niki’s hands down to his side. Without his arms to hold him up, Niki leaned against Sunoo’s side comfortably, eyes already closed. 

“Shall I turn off the show?” Sunoo asked, hoping Niki heard him. 

“Yes please hyung,” Niki replied, snuggling closer to Sunoo in an attempt to collect more warmth, “I just want to sleep for now.”

“Okay,” Sunoo replied, locking his phone and putting away his earbuds in his jacket pocket. He’d deal with the tangle later. For now, his focus was on the boy literally falling asleep in the most awkward position against him. 

Sunoo slouched downwards, making his shoulder more accessible to the younger, and grabbed his head to move it there. He would most likely have a neck cramp later from the awkward lean, but it would be better then him slouching forward in his seat. He then leaned back and shut his own eyes, figuring if Niki was asleep then he might as well head off too. He was out in an instant, the packed precomeback schedule getting to him. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the ride. Niki leaned against Sunoo’s right while they both slept the morning away, arriving in Busan around seven in the morning. The members around them slowly woke up as they entered the city, looking around at their new surroundings. They also checked on each other, giggling at the two younger ones, still dead asleep in the back of the car. 

“Do we wake them up?” Jake asked, concerned at how long they had been sleeping like that for.

“Nah,” Jay responded, lifting his phone and snapping several pictures of the two, “let’s leave them be until we get to the site. They’re cute.” 

“Alright, but what do we do about Sunghoon? He’s kind of trapped back there,” Jake said, gesturing to Sunghoon who had somehow managed to fall asleep against the window of the van. 

Jay looked back and shrugged, “I don’t know, but let’s just wait. They’ll all have to wake up eventually, so we can wait another,” he glanced at the gps on the console of the car, “10 minutes until then.” 

“Got it,” Jake replied, already beginning to put up his belongings. They had to film an mv soon, and even with the two sleeping cutely in the back, they still had to work. But for now, they would enjoy the small happiness of free time, even it was just for another ten minutes.


End file.
